


What Happened to Us?

by peteeeeeeee



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peteeeeeeee/pseuds/peteeeeeeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their one year anniversary, Dan announces that he has cancer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened to Us?

Phil could see Dan trying to impress the girl from across the store. He gently smiled at her as she picked up a bunch of grapes, and he offered his help as she dropped the can of beans on the floor. Phil was surprised. It was honestly quite shocking that dan was able to get back into the game so quickly after the incident had happened.

  
Phil kept watching dan. He watched him try to start a conversation with the blond women, and he watched him talk to her with such gentleness, such a gift phil wasn’t able to receive when he was still with dan. Though the sight made him teary eyed, phil didn’t want to leave. Yes, they were over, and it was pretty clear that they were over, but phil still found that little bit of comfort and security seeing dan smile.

  
Somehow remaining unnoticed, phil left the convenient store and sat on the bench on the corner of the street. As he tried to set down his purse alongside of him, a frail old lady sat down next to him instead. Phil glanced at the lady, returning her smile, and glanced at the store’s exit, where dan was now leaving, holding hands and laughing with the blond women.

  
Phil couldn’t hold it in. He turned looked away from dan and his apparently new girlfriend, and started crying. He covered his face with his hands and just let it all out.  
Suddenly phil could feel a hand rubbing him gently across the back. He thought it was dan. He thought dan was finally caving in, and he hoped it was dan. He missed dan so much; he missed holding dan in his arms, stroking dan’s brown hair, and holding dan’s hand. But when phil looked up, it was the old lady who seemed to be giving him sympathy.  
“Rough day?” the old woman asked him?

  
“No..i… it’s… that’s my husband,” phil managed to stutter out.

  
The women looked at dan and his lady and then again back at phil. He could tell that the the lady was obviously confused so he replied with, “well.. At least he used to be. We’re not together anymore…”

3 years earlier

Phil walked out into the kitchen to dan cooking him pancakes in the shapes of their hair. Phil picked up his pancake off of the plate. He could tell it was his by the shape of his signature fringe parted to the left. Dan was wearing his eclips shirt, phil’s favorite, and he poured phil a cup of steaming coffee into his favorite one direction mug.

  
Then it came to him, it was their one year wedding anniversary. It was a year since the happiest day of their lives, a year since they officially became men, and officially seven years since they first met.

  
Phil looked over at dan and smiled, but phil could clearly see there was something wrong. Dan was keeping something. Something that could be big, but possibly it could be nothing at all.\

  
Dan sat down opposite of phil and quickly gobbled down his pancake. Phil watched as dan finished and picked up his smooth, pale hand and held it within his. He looked deep into his beautiful dirt brown eyes and said to him, “We made it dan. We made it a whole year together.”

  
Dan looked back at phil and squeezed his hand even tighter. Phil watched as dan’s lips quivered and his eyes squeezed back a tear. His mouth opened as if to say phil but they closed back shut.

  
“Daniel, what is it?” phil replied. It was torture to phil watching his husband cry on their anniversary.

  
“Phil… I just saw Judy, and the test results she took are back.” dan squeezed his eyes shut, and looked into phil’s eyes.

  
“Dan, it’s alright. I won’t ever leave you. I’ll be here with you the whole way, you know that.” Phil interrupted. At this point, Phil was crying too. He was too nervous for anything to happen to his little Daniel.

  
“Phil.. i have cancer.”

  
The words repeated over and over in his mind. _Phil... I have cancer_. Phil wasn't sure what to say or do, but for the time being, Phil stood up and put his arms around dan. He clang to him like he was holding on for dear life, as if he were to let go now, he would die. So phil hung on. Phil stroked Dan's soft brown hair with his hands and let all his tears descend down his face like a cascading waterfall.


End file.
